Happy birthday, Inside Out
by KoldPredator88
Summary: My personal tribute to Inside Out. Happy 1 year! (anticipated) Rated K.


"Good morning team! How's going?" greeted Joy to her friends. It was a special day that day: Riley's birthday. So it was also Joy and Sadness' birthday.

"We are good, Joy! And you?" talked Fear for everyone.

"Today I feel great and you know why? Because today is my birthday! And also Sadness!"

"I confirm." commented Sadness, while she lay on the ground.

"Really?" both said Disgust and Anger and when they realized his, they refused to watch in each other's eyes.

"Do not repeat what I say, stupid brick!" Insulted Disgust but Anger won't give up.

"Oh sorry, little green princess." chuckled Anger

"Come on guys. Stop fighting. Before my birthday starts, we have to finish this day with Riley: it's also our girl's birthday today!" said Joy enthusiastic.

"Joy's right. When Riley wakes up, I suggest to talk to mom and dad. I think we won't get a present..." suggested Sadness, but she was still facing the ground.

"That's not true, Sadness. We'll have a present, do not worry." assured Fear.

"Exactly Fear! I already organized my birthday yesterday night. So… it will be inside the HeadQuarters or outside?" asked Joy to her team.

"HeadQuarters." answered everyone.

"Ok! And outside it will be." said Joy optimistic. Disgust rolled her eyes before saying: "I don't know why, but I expected this. We haven't choice, have we?"

"Nope." answered Joy with a big smile on her face. Then Sadness stood from the ground continuing her phrase.

"I agree with her for once. She already organized her birthday."

"Yup! I asked to the mind workers to organize everything!"

"Will it go like last year, Joy?" asked Anger with sarcasm.

"Do not worry we'll have a lot of no-stop fun until tomorrow… after Riley's day of course." giggled Joy, then she continued. "Disgust, would you like if Fashion Island is one of the places we are gonna go tonight?" asked Joy, already knowing Disgust's answer.

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Joy… please do not tell me we are gonna go there..." said Anger.

"Yes Anger, we are gonna go there! Isn't this the best idea in the world?" smiled Joy.

"No." and Anger rolled his eyes.

"Glad you like Fashion Island, Anger." said Disgust with sarcasm.

"Well played, Joy!" agreed Fear. Anger looked at the raw nerve with a murderous look, then he said: "Try to say that again, top guy!"

"Sorry Anger!" he cried while begging to Anger.

Joy walked to Sadness' direction to cheer her up.

"Did you see that, Sadness? Looks like they're having fun already."

"Yes. Especially Anger and Fear: they looks like brothers" giggled Sadness. "but I don't like to have a lot of fun." and her smile disappeared.

"Ahah, do not worry Sadness. we'll have everyone fun. I promise."

And after a couple of minutes from that moment, Riley woke up and all her little Emotions were excited at their 13th birthday. In the HeadQuarters, everyone agreed to talk with Riley's parents.

"Ok guys, let's go to ask at mom and dad if they remember our birthday."

"They won't." cried Sadness.

"If they won't get us any present, I swear I'll use that curse word library often..." said Anger proudly.

"What if Riley burns her fingers with the candles?!" and right after that, the raw nerve was running around the room before to be punched by Anger.

"Just stop, Fear. If my head start to hurt, I'll hurt you twice and rip you in half!"

Fear gulped and then he calmed down himself, while breathing in a paper bag.

"Hope they do not buy us a strawberry cake! I hate strawberry." commented Disgust.

"Well… there's only one way to discover this."

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" greeted Riley to her parents.

"Morning, sweetheart!" both Riley's parents greeted.

"Don't you remember which day is today."asked Riley with a big smile.

"Of course we do Riley! Today is your birthday!" Bill confirmed Riley's question.

"how we could forget that, honey?" said Jill with a happy tone of voice.

While Riley was having breakfast, in the HeadQuarters Joy calmed down everyone.

"See, guys? No one could forget our birthday! Now let's go to school first: we have that interrogation of Italian history."

"Why you didn't tell me that!?" and Fear panicked and start running… again… and he has been stopped by Anger as usual.

"Thank you, Anger."

"My pleasure, Joy."

"Joy, I'm serious now: did she studied? Mom and dad will kill us if we get F." asked Disgust.

"We'll go in failure..." as Sadness said those words, she fell on the ground.

"Nah, we won't fail: I studied with her yesterday."

"Whatever you say, Joy." commented Anger.

Riley, after her breakfast, entered to school and reached her classroom. The history teacher was already there.

"Sorry. I'm late." apologized Riley.

"Do not worry Riley. You're not that late.

"I'm ready for my interrogation on the Italian history." said Riley enthusiastic.

 _20 minutes later…_

"See guys? I told you that it would be easy!" said Joy

"Yes you're always right, Joy."

"Oh thank you Fear." Joy blushed at that comment.

"The teacher have been lucky: I was ready to throw a chair." spoke Anger.

"Glad that not happened." said Disgust rolling her eyes.

"Italian history is barbaric… literally." commented Sadness.

"Agree!" answered everyone at Sadness.

"I'm really curious to see what our friends gave to us." talked Joy.

"5 hours to go." said Anger in annoyance. "Can I punch Fear? Nah, why am I even asking. Come here, Fear: I'll teach you a life lesson."

Fear gulped and he started to run chased by Anger for no reason.

"PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Fear while running but he soon realizes that Anger was not chasing him because it was just a joke.

"You should see your face, stupid."and Anger was laughing madly as everyone in the HeadQuarters.

"Come on, Anger. Leave him alone." said Joy while still laughing.

"Fine. I was bored anyway."

"And I wasn't even scared.." said Fear unknowingly that Anger heard him.

"What did you just say, idiot?"

"NOTHING! Forget that." panicked Fear while Anger was already preparing his fists.

"Come on guys, drop it." said Disgust and Sadness both.

 _That night…_

"Ok guys! Still an hour and we can open the cake!

"Someone knocked at the door! Is he a murder?!" said anxiously the raw nerve

"Yes. It's an assassin with a hockey mask and a machete!" lied Anger.

"That guy doesn't even exist." Said Disgust in annoyance.

"He is sad just like me… I may agree with him."

"Come on Fear, it's just Jordan."

"Hi Riley!" greeted Jordan.

"Hey Jordan! How's shaking?" returned Riley.

"I have your present right here. Actually, this is from all the hockey team. I hope you like it." smiled and blushed Jordan

"Thanks!"

"See? He's not a total failure, guys." said Joy about Jordan.

"Yew! At least he brought us a present."

"Do not be like that, Disgust! He's nice."

"Yeah, we may trust him." admitted Anger.

"Did I ask your opinion, you short idiot?"

"You could not care more about my opinion, your highness." joked Anger

And Disgust blushed while she heard that words but she refused. While other friends were joining at Riley's party, a present has just arrived for her from Minnesota.

"A pack from Minnesota?" and Riley read the inscription on the pack: it says 'From Meg. I could never forget your birthday.' Riley couldn't resist to open that pack and, as she opened it, she saw a photo of Riley and Meg, just 2 weeks before to leave Minnesota.

"That was nostalgic… I'm so sad right now." and Sadness fell on the ground to cry.

"Well… thanks Meg. That was very nice." admitted Anger.

"Yup! She still remember the sweet old times." said Joy.

"I miss the sweet old food from Minnesota… everyone in California is pretty fat and obsessed with brocc-"

As Disgust concluded, she ran for the toilet to puke. Broccoli was her worst enemy.

Anger couldn't help but laugh at that scene but Disgust saw him and slapped him.

"What have I did this time?"

"You laughed. I saw you."

"That's not true… but I like to see you while you're angry. You're pretty cute when you are angry."

Complimented Anger but Disgust didn't see that like a compliment. She blushed and slapped Anger again.

"What did you do that again, princess?" smiled Anger while his looking Disgust's red face for blushing.

"I do love this scene. And you guys?" Joy asked at Fear and Sadness.

"they're on fire… Disgust for blushing and Anger for the slapped face." smiled Sadness.

"I hope no one of them get hurts." said Fear worried for them.

"Ok guys, enough. Get back to work now." and as they heard Joy's words, they walked in the console's direction, refusing to look at each other… again.

"Guys, it has been a difficulty year to accept San Francisco as my new home. But with my hockey team, Jordan, my parents, my school mates and all of my new and old friends, I feel like in Minnesota again." said Riley to all her party guests and everyone clapped and whistled (happily) her.

It was the time… to open the cake and presents of course!

All the guest circled around Riley to sing ' _Happy Birthday'_ and Riley was very happy in that moment.

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Riley! Happy birthday to you!"_ and as the guests finished to sing, Riley blew on the candles. And now she's officially 13th years old.

Riley opened Jordan's present and she found a photo with he and the hockey team behind him that was greeting her. She found all fancy presents like necklaces, smartphone covers, new hockey masks and uniforms and many other stuff. After 2 hours since Riley opened the presents, it was midnight and Riley was greeting all her guest. Then she walked upstairs and fell asleep… but it was not over yet!

"WHOOO! What a beautiful birthday!" said Joy enthusiastically while her co-workers agreed.

"Totally! And the cake wasn't even that bad… strawberry is pretty." admitted Disgust.

"For once, I agree with her… now I go to read my newspaper."

"So glad that Riley has not been burned by the candles! I calculated the probability and it was less than 0, 0000000001%." concluded Fear.

Everyone couldn't handle their laughs from Fear's statistic.

"Really Fear? Less than 0, 000000001%? Pretty high so far!" said Anger with sarcasm.

"Hey! It was still an high probability!" Fear tried to confirm his statistic.

"I was already imaging that Riley would went up in flames but… you statistic is ridicoulus." Sadness agreed with Anger and Disgust.

Fear looked at himself disappointed but he git soon comforted by Joy.

"Don't worry, Fear! I appreciate a lot that you tried to keep Riley safe from flames… even if it was a low probability."

Then, Fear looked at Joy with a smile and he said: "Really? Do you think I did a good Job? Thank you so much, Joy!" and in that moment, Fear felt proud of himself.

"Yes! You always do a good job," complimented Joy "now… before to go at my and Sadness' birthday… let's do a challenge." announced Joy.

"Whatever. Better to go at Fashion Island..." said Anger while looking at Disgust.

"NO WAY! You said we would go at Fashion Island!" shouted the green Emotion.

"Don't you worry, Disgust. We'll go at Fashion Island but I want to have some fun here first." assured Joy to Disgust which she was already disappointed, but she heard Joy's deal. "Listen, Disgust. If you win this challenge, you can say to Anger to call himself dumb."

"That's interesting!" said Disgust happily. She always wanted to hear those words from Anger.

"Challenge… accepted!" and Anger was in the game with Fear, Sadness, Joy and Disgust.

"What's the first challenge, Joy?" asked Fear.

"Well… we must hold at many marshmallows we can in hour mouths."

"No way!" denied Fear.

"Yes you will Fear!" threated Anger.

"Oo-ok! Sorry Anger."

"Everything but I shall record Anger while he says to himself dumb."

"It's not gonna happen!"

Joy grabbed a bunch of marshmallows bags and opened them. Then she sitted on the ground with the rest of her friends.

"Fear? You first." said Joy and she gave to him marshmallows bags.

"Wait! This is dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as my fists!"

"Fine!"

Fear grabbed as much marshmallows as possible and brought them to his mouth. He tried but he could hold in his mouth only5 marshmallows before to refuse to eat another one.

"Well, Fear… that wasn't good: 5 it's easy to beat." stated Joy.

The raw nerve couldn't care less. The most important thing for him was his health.

"Ok. My turn now." Sadness offered herself to challenge Fear's number.

Sadness reach the good number of 9 marshmallows. Joy pointed thumb to Sadness and an upside down thumb for Fear. He's out now.

"Well played, Sadness." complimented the raw nerve.

"My turn now." said an optimistic star.

Joy held the record: 10 marshmallows.

"And this is why I hate challenges: I lose every time..." spoke the teardrop before she starts to cry… and fall on the ground.

"At least you didn't lose first. Marshmallows creep me out."

"That's true." smiled Sadness.

"OK. I guess I must hold as much as possible of these white squares in my mouth, right?" asked Disgust.

"Yup!" both confirmed Anger and Joy.

"Well… everything to hear Anger call himself dumb!" as she finished to speak, she putted 12 marshmallows before to run for the toilet. And when she returned, she said, with a suffering tone, "Joy, you're out."

"I knew it! It's between Anger and Disgust." spoke Joy, already knowing that it would be between Anger and Disgust.

"Time to eat!" said Anger proudly and… he did it! He reached the incredible number of 14 marshmallows. He ran for the toilet too. And when he returned, he said:

"Well… you'll never hear the words you said before from me." grinned Anger.

"You're dumb anyway."

"Well done everyone!"announced Joy "now let's go to get changed: we'll go to a swimming pool!"

"But we have no swimming pools!" said Fear.

"Who said this to you? Mind workers built a pool near to Fashion Island just for us!" said Joy enthusiastically.

"Ohh. I'll enjoy this." chuckled Anger.

"Why?" asked Disgust.

"Nah. Nothing." then he looked at Fear.

"Ok. Let's go!"

 _A lot of minutes later…_

The Emotions reached the swimming pool and Fear and Anger's eyes and mouths widened when they saw Joy and Disgust in bikini. ( **Do not ask to me this. Is the first thing I had in mind. XD)** then Joy said: "What are you looking at guys? Come to swim! The water is perfect. "I'm coming!"said Fear before to launch himself in the swimming pool and playing with Joy to a water battle. Anger walked closer to Disgust to talk to her.

"What do you want? Do no even ask me to go in the water!" said Disgust.

"I thought something else… what about a prank on Fear?"

"Now you're talking! What I shall do?"

"Record this prank and steal Fear's clothes. We are going to have some fun now." grinned Anger.

"I may forgive you for winning the marshmallows challenge, after all." giggled Disgust.

Anger walked on the swimming pool borders, calling Fear.

"Beanpole! Let's see if you're a real man. Come and jump from the 20m trampoline. I'll come with you."

"But I'm having fun with Joy right now."

"Want to meet my fists?"

"No! Sorry Anger! I am coming! Back in a minute, ok Joy?"

"Ok Fear." smiled Joy then she exited from the pool to lay next to Disgust which was holding the phone for record the prank. Then they see Sadness coming.

"You're late, Sadness..." warned Disgust. Then she continued: "but you're not late the prank."

"The prank?" both asked Joy and Sadness.

"Just watch Anger.

"Fear climbed up the ladders, followed by Anger at the maximum highness of the pool axis( **error** )

"I don't want to jump!" Fear was scared but Anger pushed him.

Fear fell with his back on the water from 20 meters, pushed by Anger

"That wasn't even funny!" shouted Fear

"If I were you, and I wouldn't, I'd check my swimsuit." And Anger fell in a burst of laughs.

"Why!?" then he did what Anger said and… his costume vanished.

Disgust stopped to record the prank after Fear's reaction. She, Sadness and Joy covered their eyes when they realized that Fear was without swimsuit.

"Joy, please! Gimme a towel!" begged Fear.

Joy launched the towel at Fear. He wrapped it around himself.

"Anger! That was not funny!"

"But it is, Beanpole." then he reached the others at the swimming pool's borders.

"Joy, I think it's hour to party!" suggested Sadness.

"Yeah! Let's go to party!"

After getting changed, everyone ran inside Fashion Island's restaurants to open Joy and Sadness' cake. Mind workers brought a massive cake on the Emotions' table, then he gave to Joy and Sadness a photographic album with their best moments together.

"This is a gift from all the mind workers. Enjoy!" and, after bringing the champagne at the Emotions' table, he walked away.

"Well… Happy Birthday time!" said Disgust happily.

And all the mind workers and the Emotions, apart Joy and Sadness of course, started to sing ' _Happy_ Birthday _'._

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Joy and Sadness! Happy birthday to you!_ "

Then, they opened and ate almost all the cake. (Sadness and Anger are the main reasons)

Anger opened the champagne and filled up all the glasses for the cheers moment.

"I want to dedicate this to Riley, my friends, mind workers and Sadness. _Cheers!"_ said Joy before to raise the glasses and cheers with all his friends!

But they forgot something or… SOMEONE!?

"Guys? Where are is formal uniform? Guys? Is the party already started? Guys? Anger…"

* * *

 **Aaaand** … **done! Wow! I thought that this would never end but for Inside Out this and much much more. I want to take a moment for me to say thanks to everyone here of the Inside out FanFiction. Thank even for being here to review, follow and add to favorites not just my stories, but everyone's stories. I'm probably alone in this, but I feel we are everyone brothers through this movie. I would like to thanks everyone! EVERYONE! Now I'm talking with the heart in my hand: stop offending each other's favorite pairing or Emotion. As I said, we are all here (almost all) because we love this movie. I want to hug everyone of you if only I could. And apologizes at Fear's fans. It wasn't funny, Anger. XD**

 **Happy 1** **st** **year, INSIDE OUT!**

 **Congratulations on being awesome, my brothers. I love you. I love everyone here!**


End file.
